Busted
by cedarrapidsgirl78
Summary: NOW UPDATED! Margaret is back at the 4077th after her run-in with Donald. How will things be for her...and someone else?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N-Just a short drabble about Margaret and how her last exchange with Donald might have went. The last line Margaret says is the title of a new song by Jo Dee Messina. I could hear Margaret saying that, couldn't you? Please read and review. Much love to all my reviewers. **

"Margaret, please don't go." Donald pleaded with his soon-to-be ex-wife. "Please don't leave. I'll change. I promise." As much as he didn't love her, he didn't want her to leave him. "Margaret, please, I have a reputation to maintain!"

Margaret shoved her clothes in her suitcase violently. "A reputation? For what? For chasing and bedding every nurse under 30 in Asia?" She slammed down the lid on her suitcase as an exclamation point to her sentence.

"And you don't have a reputation like that?" Donald sneered as he scribbled his name on the papers she had brought. "I know for a fact that you were 'friends' with every Army man higher than Major here and in the States."

Margaret didn't reply to that. She knew that her image wasn't that great either. She had slept with a lot of men. Majors, Lieutenants, Generals...and one certain damn good Captain. Both in the bedroom and out. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again.

"So you won't deny it-you're a slut." Donald's voice dripped with sarcasm. Margaret looked up, shocked. How dare he call her that? He was in no position to talk. Margaret stood up, faced her scum-bucket husband, and let him have it.

"Explain something to me, mister. Why is it if a woman sleeps around a lot, she's a slut, but if a man sleeps around a lot, he's experienced? Also, before you go around yapping about the speck in my eye, you'd better check out the log in yours. I've tried and tried to make this marriage work, and you've refused. Now, suddenly that I want a divorce, you want to try? Well, not this time, buster. You can go right ahead to San Francisco, or Oahu, to your 'Darlene' or 'Laura' or who ever it is this week. If I never see you again, it will be too soon for me."

Donald opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but Margaret cut him off.

"Can it, Donald. I don't want to hear about it. My give a damn's busted." And with that, she grabbed the papers he had just signed, picked up her suitcase, and walked out the door to start her new life.


	2. Back at the 4077th

**A/N-I'm back! I was going to just make this a one-shot, but I had a request to make this H/M, and some want more Donald, and some just want more H/M in general, so I thought I'd continue. So here it is! I hope you like it! There's still more coming, don't worry! Special thanks to Baby Penobscott, Falcon, and HM writer and all posters on the BCA fanfic message board for their encouragement. Please R and R!**

Margaret Houlihan was still steaming when her jeep arrived at the 4077th, almost hitting the sign with its motto, "Best Care Anywhere". The young Corporal glanced over nervously at the Major beside him, and was surprised and greatly relieved when she didn't react. He'd heard about Major Houlihan, and the scuttlebutt was that she was very no-nonsense and stern and he figured that running a Major into a signpost probably wasn't something she'd accept.

Margaret was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the Corporal's driving or his scared looks in her direction. She still couldn't believe that Donald would say those things to her. Sure, in the past she'd been promiscuous-to put it politely-but never while she was married. Well...there was that one time, but that was different. Wasn't it? Margaret shook her head. No. She wasn't going to think of him at all right now, especially in that way. Margaret Houlihan is going to look out for herself, now. She didn't need any man to swoon over, and to whom she had to cater to his every whim. Ugh, how flaky she must have sounded when she was engaged to Donald, going on and on about his being a Lieutenant Colonel, and his body and all that nonsense. It's no wonder the nurses didn't respect her. All that was about to change. Major Houlihan was back in charge of her life, and damn anyone who got in her way.

The jeep stopped with a lurch, bringing Margaret back to the present. She scowled at the Corporal, who was looking somewhat sheepish.

"Sorry about that, Ma'am."

"Get my bags, corporal, and put them in my tent, please." Margaret climbed out of the jeep and dusted off her dress uniform.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry about the rough ride, Ma'am. I'm not used to these jeeps yet."

"That's all right, corporal, and you're dismissed after you're through with my luggage."

"Oh, okay...um...thank you, Ma'am, have a nice day." He saluted her, which she returned, and then left the corporal to his duties as she went towards Colonel Potter's office.

Margaret went into Radar's office. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. But he was. Hawkeye. Margaret sighed inwardly. Why is it the last person you want to see is always the first person you see? Margaret tried to remain stoic. She brushed by Hawkeye and his clipboard and headed towards Colonel Potter's office.

"He isn't in, Margaret." He spoke just as she opened the double doors and seen that the Colonel was absent.

"I can see that, Captain." Margaret said, exasperated. She really didn't want to talk to Hawkeye right now. There was too much confusion inside, feelings that she hadn't sorted out yet, and didn't want to, at least not right now anyway. "Where is he?"

Hawkeye didn't look up from his notes. "He's out riding Sophie. He told me about a half hour ago that he'd been back in two hours. I think he was going to the orphanage." Hawkeye finally looked up at Margaret. "And if you're looking for Radar, good luck. He went off to the Officer's club a while ago muttering something about filling out a requisition form in triplicate to order more requisition forms in triplicate." He smiled slightly. "I don't think he'll be back here anytime soon, unless it's to fall into bed."

"And what are you doing in here?" The words came out a lot harsher than Margaret wanted.

Hawkeye looked confused.

"What am I doing here? I had finished up my rounds and was headed back to the Swamp when I realized I forgot to write a note on Private Johnson's chart." He gestured with the clipboard he was holding. "So I came back to write it down, and decided to use Radar's office as it was quiet, and I wasn't planning on being here that long. Does that reply meet to your satisfaction, _Major_? I wasn't aware that I needed a pass signed by my CO to be in the company clerk's office." Margaret didn't reply. Hawkeye gathered up his papers and made his way towards post-op. He stopped at the door.

"For someone who just spent some R and R with her husband in Seoul, Margaret, you're awfully cranky." Now Margaret was really getting mad.

"It's none of your business, Captain, what Donald and I did in Seoul. And it's Major to you, buster." Margaret knew that her anger was not towards anything Hawkeye said, really, but the fact that he could always see right through her. She could see a glimmer of hurt in his eyes as he stared at her before he replied.

"I didn't ask what you and Donald did on your R and R, and you're right, It's none of my business. I'm sorry, Major. I just thought maybe if something's bothering you, you'd want to talk about it to someone who does give a damn about you, unlike your sweetheart, Donald Penobscott." Margaret could only stare back at Hawkeye, unable to speak. Hawkeye continued. "And Margaret?" Hawkeye smiled. "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." And with that, Hawkeye went back into post-op to deliver his chart.

Margaret thought fast. She had to get out of there. She quickly put her traveling papers on Colonel Potter's desk and got out of there as fast as she could. She crossed the compound quickly, went to her tent and closed the door behind her. She sat at her bed, confused. The thoughts she had been trying to quell all day filled her head, combined with the events that had just happened in the office. It was giving her a headache, all these thoughts. Maybe she would take a nap. Margaret laid down on her bed to rest, but sleep was a long time coming for a troubled Major.


	3. A Major mixed up

**A/N-Okay, I'm back. Sorry this chapter is short, but it's transitional. I promise to make the next chapter better and longer. Now slightly updated with the formatting. Much, much love to all my reviewers and all on the BCA message boards. Thanks for all your support! Please R and R!**

"Margaret?" She woke with a start, not knowing at first where she was. As she stared at the olive green ceiling, she was comforted to know that she was safe in her tent, and not back in that hut, like in her dream.

"Margaret?" The voice said again, and the knocking on her door was harder. For a split second, Margaret froze, thinking it was him, as it was in her dream. She didn't want him in her tent. It was bad enough seeing Hawkeye in public, and having to hide her confused feelings, she sure didn't want to have to talk to him in private. Then her head cleared from sleep, and she realized it was BJ.

"Come in.." The door opened and the tall doctor entered. Margaret relaxed a little when she saw the kind face of BJ smiling at her. Now why couldn't she find a man like BJ? He wasn't like Hawkeye, that's for sure. Margaret shook her head. She had to stop thinking about him so much. It was taking over all her thoughts. Maybe she'd try to talk to him soon. She had to do something.

BJ, of course, knew none of this. He just came in to make sure the Major was awake for her shift. "Sorry to interrupt you, Margaret, but I just wanted to tell you that your shift starts in an hour, and if you wanted to get something to eat you'd better get to it. Then again, maybe you might want to avoid the mess tent. Igor creamed something, and I don't think he even knows what it is." BJ smiled, which changed to concern when the Major didn't smile back. "You alright, Margaret? Anything you want to talk about?" Margaret snapped to the present, and answered BJ.

"No, BJ, I'm-well-maybe we can talk later, okay?" She knew she could trust BJ, even about Hawkeye. She felt better already. BJ smiled warmly.

"Okay, Margaret. You know where to find me. Take care." He left, closing the door behind him.

Margaret laid back down on the bed. She rubbed her temples, trying to clear her head. She had to pull herself together. She couldn't go around with her head in the clouds. Remember, she was Major Houlihan, tough as nails. She could adapt to anything. Despite what she may or may not feel for Benjamin Franklin Pierce, right now she couldn't do anything about it. So quit obsessing about him, she ordered herself. Then Margaret made another decision. She was going to talk to Hawkeye tomorrow afternoon.

Margaret got up, left her tent and headed for post-op. Work would be a good distraction to her thoughts. When she got to post-op, she ran into Colonel Potter.

"Ah, Major, Pierce told me that you were back from your R and R. Got the papers on my desk when Sophie and I got back from the orphanage. I take it you had a good time?" The way Margaret busied herself with her clipboard made the Colonel amend his question. "Or, did you not have a good time?" Margaret sighed. She knew that she couldn't hide her feelings for long around here, so she might as well start opening up. She couldn't lie to Colonel Potter, anyway.

"No, Colonel, I did not have a good time. However, I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Potter opened his mouth to say something, but Margaret cut him off. "I know, I know, Colonel. If I need to talk, your door is always open. I appreciate it. You'll be happy to know that you join a list of people who are willing to hear me out, with the other people on the list being Hunnicutt and Pierce."

Margaret didn't see Colonel Potter raise his eyebrows at hearing Hawkeye's name on the Major's short list of confidantes. He figured something happened with those two when they got lost going to the 8063rd, but he knew it was really none of his business. After they got back, there was always an undercurrent of tension between them. Yep, with all their spats and tiffs, Hawkeye used to be the last person Margaret would confide in. But now, since the chief surgeon and the head nurse "sustained" each other, something had changed. He couldn't put his finger on it, however. Just then an announcement broke through his thoughts.

"ATTENTION, ALL PERSONNEL! INCOMING WOUNDED! ALL STAFF TO O.R. AND TRIAGE ON THE DOUBLE!"


	4. OR

Busted

Chapter 4

1

Over the next 12 hours, Margaret was way too busy to think about anything besides the crush of wounded that made its way into the 4077th. Near the end of the deluge, she finally gathered up enough courage to talk to Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye?"

"Mmmm?" Hawkeye acknowledged Margaret, but he really had his mind on finding the piece of shrapnel he knew was in this kid's gut somewhere. "What'cha need, Major?"

"Uh, well, I was wondering..." Margaret was unusually shy all of a sudden, then she pulled herself together. "I was wondering if I could speak to you." Hawkeye looked up at her as he pulled out the offending piece of metal he'd been looking for, and though Margaret couldn't see it because of the mask, his eyes gave away the fact that he was smiling.

"I do believe, Miz Margaret, that you are speaking to me." Hawkeye drawled in his best Southern accent.

Margaret sighed. "That's not what I meant, Doctor. I meant-" She lowered her voice so only the two of them could hear- "in private."

Hawkeye could see that Margaret was serious, so he changed his demeanor, and lowered his voice to match hers. "I'm sorry, Margaret. Of course, we can talk. Just find me after this marathon meatball mess. If I'm still alive, that is." Margaret could see that smile again. She smiled too. She needed to get this off of her mind.

Four hours later, the OR session was over. Margaret was exhausted. She was looking forward to collapsing in her bed for an extended period of time. She had just reached the door of her tent when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Margaret? You said you wanted to talk to me, right?" Margaret turned around to see Hawkeye standing next to her. She was touched that he was willing to put aside the rest he so desperately needed to come to see her.

"Hawkeye, you're exhausted. It can wait until we're both well rested."

"Are you sure, Margaret, 'cause I can come in-" He tried to stifle a yawn.

"Captain, go to bed. We'll figure something out."

"Okay. Sweet dreams, Margaret." He smiled at the Major.

"Good Night, Hawkeye."

Margaret awoke five hours later to a darkened tent. She fumbled for the light and looked at the clock. Ten o'clock. She wondered what Hawkeye was doing. Probably still sleeping. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Hawkeye. Ben. That seemed to be all she could think about lately. Why, she wasn't really sure. She'd tried to ignore the feelings that were inside. Since they had been stranded while going to the 8063rd, Margaret had seen Hawkeye in a new light. Sure, he was stubborn, unmilitary, and had many other imperfections, but somehow, she could see past them now. Maybe she was growing up a little, maturing. At any rate, she knew she had to let Hawkeye know how she felt. She couldn't hide it anymore. A knock at the door startled her.

"Margaret?"

She knew who it was. She'd know that voice anywhere, even if she was half dead. Still, she felt the need to ask. "Who is it?"

"It's Hawkeye. Is it okay to come in?"

"Yeah. Come in." The door opened and Hawkeye entered. Margaret was suddenly very nervous. "Please, sit down. Would you like a drink?" She quickly busied herself with a chair.

"Sure. A drink would be nice."

"Hawkeye, how did you know that I was awake?" She said as she handed him his drink.

"I seen the light on in your tent, and assumed that you were up. I don't think that Major Houlihan sleeps with a night light." He smiled that killer smile.

"No, you're right, I don't." They both sat in silence for a while, just sipping their drinks.

"Margaret, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you invited me to your tent at this late hour for drinks and comfortable silence. Am I right?"

Margaret sighed. Hawkeye could always see right through her.

"You're right, Hawkeye. Actually, I have something very important to tell you." She took a deep breath, and even though she didn't think she could do it, she pressed on.

"Ben, I love you."


End file.
